Écart
by Ozora Ana
Summary: L'amour était plutôt un sentiment compliqué. Et leur écart d'âge n'arrangeait pas les choses. D2.


**Author **: Ōzora Ana

**Rating **: K+. Franchement, c'est un peu au hasard que j'ai choisit. Peut-être que T fonctionnerait tout aussi bien ? J'ai quand même un léger doute.

**Disclaimer **: Si Katekyōshi Hitman Reborn m'appartenait, il n'y aurait sûrement que deux personnages féminins. Quoique, vu que la mama est importante et qu'on ne peut sûrement pas l'enlever, il y en aurait trois. Je vous laisse deviner qui seraient les deux autres. Sauf que ça ne m'appartient pas. Remarque, ça ne serait sûrement pas une bonne chose si ça m'appartenait.

**Paring **: DinoxFūta -j'ai un peu honte-, plus quelques autres en arrière plan qui n'ont pas d'importance dans le texte.

**Note** : Oh mon dieu, je voulais un peu faire souffrir les personnages, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, et j'ai l'impression c'est devenu de la guimauve dégoulinante. Et puis, ça me parait vraiment OOC. Mais on va tenter le coup. Au pire, je me recevrais juste des tomates. Le titre viens de l'écart d'âge entre les deux, et je dois vous avouer que j'étais complétement désespérée quand je l'ai choisi.

* * *

Fūta regardait avec amertume Lambo crier sur Reborn. La boule dans sa gorge traduisait toute la jalousie qu'il n'exprimait pas, car ces deux là sortaient ensemble, bien qu'ils le cachent; ses classements le lui avaient dit.

Il se retourna et vit entrer Tsuna et ses deux amis, probablement venus pour faire leurs devoirs. Gokudera semblait encore avoir une dispute à sens unique avec le joueur de baseball. Le nœud dans son estomac se resserra. Eux aussi.

Fūta entendit vaguement les noms d'Hibari et de Mukuro et il eut juste envie de hurler. Si tout ces gens avaient un amour plausible et réciproque, ce ne serait visiblement jamais son cas. Mais son sourire d'ange crispé ne laissa malgré tout rien apercevoir.

Alors discrètement, l'enfant aux cheveux châtains s'éclipsa jusqu'à la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte, et aussitôt, son masque tomba et son visage montra enfin tout son désarroi. Il s'assit sur la cuvette baissée en soupirant, puis ouvrit son grand livre des classements sur une page vide où il n'y avait qu'un simple titre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé la remplir ! Mais Fūta ne pouvait pas, car il n'avait pas l'autre à côté de lui. Il essaya donc de trouver une stratégie pour contourner cette règle, et inscrit un autre titre en dessous du premier, « Les personnes qui aiment le plus Fūta » puis se regarda bien dans le miroir.

Lentement, la gravité de la pièce sembla s'évaporer et les brosses à dents et autres objets s'envolèrent, tout comme lui et son classeur. Mais alors que les noms qui lui arrivaient entraient dans son esprit, l'enfant s'arrêta brutalement. Dino-nii n'y était pas. Il s'en était douté maintes fois, et il savait que c'était une véritable erreur que de s'imaginer qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux.

De chaudes larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis que son esprit s'approchait inconsciemment de la fenêtre opaque, après avoir violemment raturé les titres présent sur sa page. Fūta ne remarqua pas tout de suite les gouttelettes qui coulaient à l'extérieur, les confondant avec celles provenant de ses pleurs, mais alors que celles-ci séchaient rapidement pendant qu'il entendait des pas dans le couloir, il comprit.

Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu. Une infime possibilité que le blond puisse lui rendre ses sentiments existait, et ce maigre espoir gonfla légèrement son cœur. Il s'observa dans le miroir, ayant remit son masque de petit ange. Personne ne pourrait remarquer qu'il avait pleuré.

Fūta descendit dans le salon, souriant comme à son habitude. Il remarqua I-Pin assise sur le canapé, un livre d'images à la main, et il se rappela.

La petite chinoise semblait être amoureuse d'Hibari. Ce dernier, en plus d'avoir onze ans de plus qu'elle, sortait déjà avec quelqu'un, bien que la plupart des personnes l'ignoraient. Dino-nii avait treize ans de plus que lui, certes, mais il semblait au moins être célibataire.

Lambo débarqua soudain dans la pièce et l'attention d'I-Pin se concentra immédiatement vers lui. Fūta se dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Les deux personnes vers qui elle semblait être attirée aimaient déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Le petit prince des classements se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas si désespéré que ça, avec son amour à sens unique. Et il décida que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait celui qu'il considérait plus ou moins comme son frère, il se déclarerait.

Le cheval ailé arriva au Japon trois semaines plus tard, pour continuer l'entraînement d'Hibari Kyōya. Il prit cependant du repos pour passer du temps avec son 'mignon petit frère', comme il aimait qualifier le dixième Parrain Vongola.

Fūta essaya toute la journée de se retrouver seul avec Dino, mais les éléments semblaient être contre lui. Lambo n'arrêtait pas de le suivre dans toute la maison, et alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à se retrouver seul avec le blond, il avait fallu que Gokudera et Yamamoto sonnent à la porte pour faire leurs devoirs avec le Juudaime, que Dino parte donc à ce moment là voir qui sonnait et qu'il s'explose la tête dans l'escalier. L'enfant aurait sérieusement préféré qu'ils restent chez eux à coucher ensemble sans déranger personne.

Il aurait volontiers fait un classement des meilleurs façon de se retrouver seul à seul avec Dino, mais la saison des pluies qui durait depuis décidément trop longtemps n'était visiblement pas prête de s'arrêter. Alors il essaya de patienter encore un peu, et remarquant la peur qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal de remettre à un peu plus tard sa déclaration.

Cependant, alors qu'indécis, il ne souhaitait même plus se déclarer, il se rendit compte que tous les autres étaient partis, et qu'il était définitivement seul avec le blond. Alors il rassembla le peu de courage qu'il avait, s'assit en face de l'autre, à même le sol, et d'une traite, annonça ce qu'il devait dire.

« Dino-nii, je t'aime ! », les paroles, bien que balancées, étaient pourtant parfaitement compréhensibles. Le concerné gratifia l'enfant aux cheveux châtains d'un sourire.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Toi aussi, tu es mon précieux petit frère, Fūta. », le ton avait été doux, mais le monde sembla s'écrouler autour du plus jeune. Parce qu'aussi difficile que ça lui avait paru de faire sa déclaration, il devrait la reformuler. Son regard s'obscurcit.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Dino-nii, je suis amoureux de toi. »

La bouche du parrain s'ouvrit puis se referma ensuite, et alors qu'il était pourtant assis de façon stable sur le sol, il s'écroula. Le petit prince des classements rit jaune.

« Ahah, c'était pour rire ! C'est une blague ! Oui, oui, une blague... Un gage que Lambo m'a donné, aha.. »

N'importe qui aurait pu remarquer que Fūta se forçait à rire de cette façon et que ce qu'il disait n'était absolument pas sincère, mais l'autre ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. Tentant vainement de se remettre les idées en place, Dino se mit lui aussi à rire nerveusement, alors que le plus jeune s'enfuit.

Il avait été un lâche. Alors qu'il avait clairement exprimé ses sentiments, il les avait rabroué aussitôt. S'enfermant dans la salle de bain, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Il pleurait vraiment trop souvent quand cela concernait le blond.

« Fūta.. ? C'est Dino. », des coups frappèrent la porte de la salle de bain, mais l'interpellé les ignora. « Je sais que tu es là, Fūta... Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'enfant soupira longuement et tenta d'avoir une voix nette. « Oui, oui, très bien ! », en vain, son désespoir avait clairement été exprimé.

Quelque part, il espérait vraiment que l'autre comprenne qu'il mentait. Il aurait voulu qu'il le comprenne ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il souhaitait que le parrain Cavallone le rassure. Il voulait que le blond l'aime comme il l'aimait, et qu'il soient assez proche pour que l'autre sache quand il lui disait la vérité.

« Je vois, dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problèmes... », des bruits de pas s'éloignant se firent entendre et les pleurs du prince des classements redoublèrent.

Dino serrait son poing. Si Fūta avait su à quel point ça lui faisait mal d'avoir entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit, dire qu'il y avait vraiment cru ! Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le droit. Parce que treize ans, ce n'était pas rien, mais surtout que l'autre était mineur quand lui ne l'était pas. Et le cheval ailé essayait depuis bien trop longtemps de se défaire de ses sentiments vis-à-vis du plus jeune. Mais cet espoir qu'il avait eu après avoir entendu l'enfant faire ce qui semblait être une déclaration... Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de tels espoirs.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa colère contre un mur ou il ne savait pas quoi, il s'effondra au sol et Tsuna, qui montait l'escalier, vint aussitôt l'aider à se relever.

« Ma mère a fait des cookies, tu en veux? », Dino reprit son air jovial habituel et accepta. Peut-être que se noyer dans la nourriture lui changerait un peu les idées, s'il ne mourrait pas en tombant dans l'escalier avant.

Les biscuits étaient délicieux. Et puis Fūta avait fini par revenir pour en goûter à son tour. Les yeux du blond, qu'il essayait de garder river vers le délicieux plat, n'arrêtaient pas de dériver vers le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

Le Cavallone multipliait les baffes mentales. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se retenir ? Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder l'autre. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la conversation entre Lambo et Gokudera, constituée uniquement d'insultes, en vain.

Tsuna se retourna vers lui en souriant, un air légèrement inquiet collé sur le visage. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Dino.. ? »

Le blond se donna une nouvelle gifle mentale. Ainsi ça se voyait ? Il essaya de prendre l'air le plus enjoué qu'il pouvait prendre. « Tout va bien ! »

Fūta se retourna vers lui, et même si il souriait, l'ancien élève de Reborn sentait qu'il avait l'air d'aller aussi mal que lui. Il étouffa un soupir. Si seulement tout était plus simple !

Ses yeux se rivèrent dangereusement sur la chose rose qui dépassait de la coupe afro du gardien Vongola de la foudre. Le bazooka des dix ans. Et le prince des classements semblait le regarder aussi. Les regards se croisèrent maladroitement et se détournèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre.

Le goûter déjà bien avancé se termina finalement. Et alors que tous les prétextes semblaient bon pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas seuls, la confrontation en face à face arriva bien trop vite.

« Dino-nii, tout à l'heure, j'ai mentit. », essaya désespérément Fūta qui trouvait de toute façon s'être déjà assez enfoncé tout seul plus tôt. « Ce n'était pas un gage. C'est pour de vrai que je t'ai- »

Il fut coupé brutalement par le blond qui pour le faire taire, avait appuyé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce dernier avait visiblement échappé à son self-control. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Écoute, Fūta, nous n'avons pas le droit... », le ton hésitant de Dino fit finalement revenir le Fūta écrevisse sur terre.

« Tu es en train de dire que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous aimer ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. Peu importe quel âge j'ai ou quel âge tu as. Tout ce qui est important, c'est que je t'aime, Dino-nii ! »

Le blond regarda le plus jeune et un sourire se forma finalement sur son visage. Alors il se laissa embrasser tendrement, et pris l'autre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui refuser.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Fūta... »

* * *

**Note de fin** : J'ai vraiment honte de poster ça, ce truc me paraît ridicule. Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vous auriez préféré qu'ils se tournent plus autour ?


End file.
